Mine
by Rant Girl
Summary: Dean is a vampire, that pretty much sums it up lol. Warning: WINCEST  - Checkout PREQUEL: She'll Eat You Alive


Dean watches him with a hunger, head cocked to the side, eyes tracking him across the room, lingering on that perfect ass as he leans over the pool table, tongue flicking out over his lips, amusement flickering over Dean's features as a girl steps into view, snapping his attention, he bites his bottom lip, breaking into a smirk, and she actually blushes. She's cute. He brushes her hair back behind her ear, his hand grazing her cheek, her lashes fluttering, stroking down with his fingers, gentle, caressing her pulse point, trailing down to her breasts.

Leaning in close, lips brushing against her ear, "Sorry sweetheart," his voice low, gruff, index finger circling a hardened nipple through what passed as a shirt, her breath on a hitch, "You're not my type," a chill running right through her, he leaves.

Sam stiffens beneath him as he presses against his back, both briefly lifting their gaze to the guys Sam was playing, "A little tart don't you think?" neither having to turn to see the little lost blonde blinking in disbelief, or caring for the look of disgust on the faces of their marks, Sam pushes his ass back against Dean's crotch, "And you call me the picky one," Sam mutters, Dean straightens up, Sam almost casually turning his attention back to the table, taking his shot.

"That's game _ladies_," Dean smirks pocketing Sammy's winnings, smacking his brother across the chest, "Let's hit the road."

"Won't be all you're hitting," Sam spoke softly as they headed towards the door, his voice nearly lost in the movement, but Dean heard, he heard a lot more these days.

Dean chuckles, "Ha, ha, Sammy, I love it when you talk dirty."

"That's kind of the point Dean."

"Alright smart ass."

"You love my ass."

"Apparently more than you do."

"Man I don't think that's humanly possible."

Dean shoves Sam playfully, pushing him back against the Impala, "Good thing I'm not human," his voice rumbling low in his throat, Sam's heart pounding loud in his ears, skin pulsing, Dean drags his tongue over the silvery line, Sam whimpers. One hand tangling in that unruly hair as his fangs sink down deep into the tender flesh, Sam's mouth falling open, eyes closed, falling more heavily into the car. Dean presses flush against him, Sam's heart rate slowing with the world, his brother's name tumbling from his lips, his arms wrapping round him of their own accord. Body stuttering, his voice urgent now, "Dean!"

And Dean stops, head resting against the abused flesh, jaw flexing, "Sammy," he says as though breathless, though he would forever be, "Mine."

Sam's breath was static, the tiniest of noises escaping him as if words dared to pass his lips, but they couldn't find their way, eyelids fluttering, and he tries to force them open, but he cann't find the energy, he's powerless beneath his big brother, flirting with death, and he still wanted more. God he wanted so much more, but Dean had refused to turn him. Dean's lips were at the hollow of his throat, he rolls his shoulder against his cheek, giving the bite fuller exposure, wanting those lips back there. It was one of the most sensitive parts of his body these days, almost as sensitive as...

"Jesus. Fuck. Dean."

His hand wraps around his baby brother's swollen shaft. Sam bucks up, his back arching away from the Impala, he hadn't even heard his zipper, Dean stroking once, twice...and again, hard, dropping to his knees, and Sam crumples back against the car, Dean having to steady him with his hands, the proximity of fangs to his cock make him weak in the knees. Dean teases the tip with his tongue, taking it between his blunt teeth, Sam whimpers, lapping up the pre-come, he dipped lower, pushing Sam's legs further apart, tongue dragging over his perineum to that tight hole, allowing the very tip of his tongue to circle round the puckered flesh, hands gripping that perfect ass.

Replacing his tongue with his fingers Dean got back to his feet, his lips closing round the open wound, his mark, sucking gently, but not enough to draw blood, knowing Sammy needed what he had left. Two fingers breach that tight ring of muscles, Sam's head tilting all the way back, as if he were howling at the moon, Dean chuckles against his throat, the vibration it sends through Sam only adding to the pooling heat. His body still quaking, every touch amplified with the burn of each thrust of Dean's fingers, slow, scissoring, Sam slips down further as they are removed completely, his face hitting the hood faster than he could blink as Dean spins him round, smoothing his hand down his spine.

His jeans forced the rest of the way down, Dean cocks his head to the side with a smirk, fingers tracing ever so lightly over where he'd bitten Sammy's ass only the night before. "Dean please," the desperation of the plea clung to the air, and Dean could taste it, feel it roll over his skin going straight to his cock, and he pushes in, both Winchester's crying out. Sam clenches his teeth, tears pricking his eyes, "Aah," and he exhaled, Dean's hands soothing on his back, always reassuring, waiting for Sam's nod to go on. Letting his hands rest firmly on Sam's hips as he pulls out almost to the tip, before slamming back in with an almost brutal force, one hand slipping up into that hair, tugging Sam's head back, his jaw muscles flexing, his moans strangled. Dean doesn't let up, the smack of hips against ass echoing into the night, broken only by Dean's roar as he came.


End file.
